BIOSHOCK: UNBROKEN SKIES
by Legendaryicon
Summary: Life for an ordinary man has changed.His entity his inner self isn't what he is. His life changes when he meets a young lady named "Alice". "WHAT AM I!" READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!
1. AN OLD SKY

FROM AUTHOR: **_LEGENDARY ICON_**

**_"Hope you all love this short story"_**

**_"I've wanted to do something like this for some time now"_**

**_"Please read thoroughly and enjoy this"_**

**_"READ , REVIEW, and ENJOY!"_**

CHAPTER 1

AN OLD SKY

The working day had finally ended. Men both colored and regular walked side by side. Clothing smudged with oil spills and burned smoke of fires.

Yet all walked out ready to go home. Another day at a job most needed. Around them were massive machines of turning gears and factories.

Large pollution steamed engines went on working.

A man named "Tom Nancy" looked back up into the sky.

He stared at the endless sky with joy.

His colored skin shined even with the smudges of hard work. Keeping this city of Colombia up and running.

Moving forward with the rest of the workers. He entered the open court yard within the factory. Tom noticed ahead as the workers gathered. Handyman machines rushed. He found this and security all heated up for something. It felt odd.

"Move!"yelled a guard

Worker men pushed back. Handymen came in reassuring order. Tom stared and placed his hat back onto his head.

"Hey Brady whats going on?"asked Tom

"They're firing us, and taking back parts of our checks" said Brady

Tom sighed and stared forward. His mind was simple. Work and don't complain. Always been taught to stay quiet and true.

Tom felt as if he didn't need to do anything about it. Tom walked the opposite way heading out through the worker entrance.

As Tom walked people pushed him being more important.

He could see from the right corner of his eye. Colombia weapon shops. Merchant shops. Shops that helped the money flow.

His shoes tapped onto the brick road.

Tom looked up seeing a beauty. A light skinned woman with beautiful red hair. Her green eyes gazed towards him.

He stared slightly stopped. Feeling frozen by her image. She held onto an open umbrella. A light green umbrella.

Children ran past him rushing towards they're parents. Other Handy men walked around the area. Yet he couldn't approach this lovely looking woman.

His clothing was horrible. His face was dirty. His heart pounded rapidly.

She walked towards him. Slightly approaching. As she did she stopped in front of him.

Both staring at she covered part of his face with the umbrella. Handymen walked behind her and moved on.

Tom didn't even notice.

"Hi, I'm Alice"she said

"I'm-I'm-I'm-"

"Tom Nancy, I know who you are"she said

"You?! You do?! But how?! I'm just a nobody" he said shocked

"Tom, you not a nobody you're a somebody who's important "she said

"Really?! No!? What?! I'm just a worker, nothing more "he said

"Tom you're the son of the great "Aphis Thomas Nancy "she said

"Wait?! You knew my father?!"he yelled

Alice turned to her left then quickly grabbed ahold of his arm. Placing her right hand around his arm.

Both walked forward side by the front gate.

"Tom, when I tell you to run or hide just do it"she said

"But ?! I'm-I don't understand?" he said with a blank face

Alice was taped lightly onto her right shoulder. Lowering the umbrella she smiled. The guard saw her instantly and yelled.

Alice shoved her right hand into the man as he flew into a box full of weapon crates.

"RUN!"she yelled

Tom and Alice began to run quickly. Side by side. Tom knew nothing. He sprinted. Handyman began chasing behind them.

On rooftops riflemen fired. Bullets flew passed Tom. He shrieked in freight.

Alice looked towards him as he stared back and forth scared.

"Oh my god!"yelled one civilian

"AHHH!"yelled another

"TOM DON'T STOP!"she yelled

Tom and Alice headed out the front steel gate started slowly closing.

Heading out and into the public and Alice passed stores and moving cars. Alice stopped running as they headed into an alleyway.

The factory was far they slowly regained there breath .Alice understood why but now was her turn to explain.

"Tom, I'm Alice Rogers and I was your father's assistant"she said

"Assistant? In what?" he asked

"Weapons, Military equipment, in what basically formed the strength of Colombia" she said

"Ahh….alright then, but what was that back there?!"he yelled

"They were trying to get you, to hold you back as they already knew I was coming to get you"she said

"Me?! But?! I haven't done anything wrong in my life?!"he said

"No not yet, it's that your life is not what it's supposed to be" she said

"Okay I need the complete answers from you then "he said

"Fine but not here, somewhere else "she said

Tom stared at Alice. She closed her eyes and walked passed him. She was dangerous thought Tom. But then again what else could he do. Tom walked following behind her.

**_BIOSHOCK: UNBROKEN SKIES_**


	2. ANSWERS

CHAPTER 2

ANSWERS

The neighborhood was silent. Tom noticed it as no different. Alice walked in front of him. She didn't say much of anything.

Making their way through light bits of people. And other moving cars within the streets.

Tom didn't feel much different than what he just heard. That what he lived in as a life.

Was nothing but a lie. Tom followed Alice wanting to know more about what has happened.

As they headed north from the factory. Tom and Alice took the public train. Moving up faster.

Tom stood beside Alice. Both staring out of a window. People got inside the stayed silent ready to talk.

Ready to express what was going Tom wasn't told about.

"Alice, why did you come after me? "he asked

"Your father died some time ago and I have been searching for you"she said

"But-"

"I know you never got to know him, you didn't because you're a clone" she said

Tom stared at the sunlight passing through the clouds. Alice stared at the lower floating buildings.

Alice knew this was going to get harder to explain. Tom closed his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Tom looked down and slightly banged his head onto the open window. Resting his head. Alice placed her right hand onto his back.

"I'm sorry Tom" she said

"Clone….."he said

"If you don't understand what that-"

"I'm a simple but exact copy of him, yet deluded with a simple knowledge" said Tom

Alice stared towards him. She noticed his reaction. His words got clever all of a sudden.

"Tom, you matter don't you think that" she said

"Why?! Why do I matter?!"he yelled

"Your important because I need you to help me, to help me leave this city and forget it all"she yelled

Tom and Alice stared at a moment. Alice looked away with such sadness and hurt feelings.

Tom looked down and sighed.

People looked back at them. Looking back out forward she didn't say anything.

"Alice, why" he asked

"I have lost everything that I ever loved, my sister, my mother, my best Teacher your father" she said

"Why was he killed" asked Tom

"He disobeyed, he was told to give you away to Madam Larch who wanted you for something else "she said

"She didn't like what he had done in sending you to Marcus/Old Geezer, so she sent out searching for you"she continued

"The cloning system was for her, she wanted to be reborn again your father denied her that privilege"she answered

Tom closed his eyes. Thinking what a mess this was then. And what can he do now to fix it.

"She had then killed your mother Molina and your baby brother Marvin"she said

Tom looked up towards her. Alice closed her eyes as tears dripped down. She handed him a coin in her open right hand.

"She had sent others to try to kill me and you, now that I found you maybe you can help me escape this nightmare" she said

Tom looked at the coin as he held it in his 2 index fingers. Its steel metal was heavy.

He could see the first half as the second half was coded wordings of something.

"That coin was made by your father, he said it would help in your time of need" she said

Tom held it inside his grip. The trolley had arrived at the end of its trip. Both walked out. People went around them.

Alice walked slowly forward. Sounds of a massive waterfall didn't know what else to say.

Yet Tom followed her waked out of the Trolley the cold air blew.

He knew this was the only way to find out who he is. Or what he is.

Tom rubbed the back part of his neck in shock.

After all the things he'd just heard. Looking back stared back at Alice looking back at him.

Sounds of wooded floor board went on.

"I'm good" said Tom

"Alright then, Tom I'll answer more after i get us tickets then"she said

The Beach Bali Bay. A sight to be seen. A massive beach like stand. Sandy beaches , hotels, and stores all around this floating platform.

Alice and Tom walked on heading into the Bay. The white sandy beach was lovely. Alice walked on heading towards the clerk to buy tickets.

Tom looked to his right. Never knowing there was more. This was his first time out like this anywhere.

Yet he felt happy inside. People in bathing suits ran passed him. Happy and enjoying themselves.

Children eating ice cream. Tom's eyes could see peace. A peace without any worry.

Feeling a sight of hope could see his stupid face thinking hard of what he has discovered.

Alice approached him slowly.

"What happens now?"asked Tom

"We leave and never come back, if that's okay with you?"she asked

Tom looked towards her. His eyes looking back at the waterfall. His mind feeling uneasy.

"Yeah, I think that be best" he said

"Tom...If you feel that i might be-"

"No,I just need time as where leaving to think about what you have just told me"said Tom

"Your not pressuring me Alice, I mean I don't know you at all but I'm okay"he said

"Your one of a kind Tom, just like your father a man with knowledge and idealism"she said

"Like him..."said Tom

Alice walked slowly fumbling with the tickets.A small smile grew just a tiny bit.

"Tom I-I was the one who helped create you, I was told to take you with Marcus/Old Geezer"she said

Tom stared towards her stood placing her arms behind her. People laughed and enjoyed themselves.

"Alice...you?"asked Tom shocked

"I wanted you to be away from all this, to gain something else than what your father had to deal with"she answered

"I didn't want you to become another weapon like the others,like the handyman's or worse"she said

Tom couldn't believe, he barely even knew her. Someone who met him as a child wanted him to have something better.

"Alice"he said

"When you say,you don't know me i understand"she said

"But Tom I know you fully well from past and present, I'm sorry your getting involved into this when i didn't want you to be neither your father"she said

"Alice, I thank you for what you have done and that's beautiful"he said smiling

Alice looked away.

"It's just never has anyone in my life done anything like that"he said

"Consider this your lucky day Tom"she said smiling

A massive War Blimp. Hovered over the watery horizon. Alice stared looking. Her eyes grew wide.

She rushed towards Tom. Bullets flew towards them. Alice tackled Tom into the floor. People yelled in fear.

Bullets flew through they're venerable bodies. Children yelled. Blood came into the water.

Alice shoved her right hand forward creating a shield. Tom stared seeing people dying around him.

Alice rushed to her feet and ran forward. Alice looked back seeing soldiers and guards charging after them.

Tom ran back into the Trolley. Alice tried reaching him. Tom reached out to her.

Within 3 feet of reach a rocket launcher struck into the trolley. Alice was sent flying back into the docking grunted aloud.

Rushing back to her feet. The trolley dropped. Its cables snapped. Tom stared towards her trying to reach out.

She yelled. The trolley dropped quickly. Tom fell back into a head slammed hard into the side of the wall.

He yelled in pain. Bullets flew into the 's hand gripped his father's coin. Tom could see the endless sky.

He stared frightened and emotions of dying rushed towards handyman dropped onto the trolley.

Tom got up quickly looking around for anything to help. Tom couldn't find trolley moved wildly back and forth.

He was scared and shook of wood and glass went knew he was in deep trouble.

Tom moved back to the end of the looked out the only exit handy man moved the trolley.

"AHHHHH!"he yelled

Tom slipped and rolled out of the Trolley barely holding onto the slide screamed and stared down at the endless sky.

"Oh shit! Please god what the hell!?"yelled Tom

Alice looked down. Looking back around the dock soldiers and guards ran towards her.

She gritted her teeth. Tom struggled to hold looking up he could see that mechanical hand reaching out for him.

He itself around him it handyman looked towards him at eye level.

Its horrid skin was filled scars. Tom was being held on. The handy man then Slammed him onto the top of the dangling trolley.

Alice stared yelling his name. But it was no use. Tom was unconscious. Then blackness.


	3. ENDLESS SKY

CHAPTER 3

ENDLESS SKY

3 DAYS LATER...

Chains of hardened steel. Dangling back and forth. Movements within them were noisy. Sounds of tiredness went on.

Sounds of leaking water went. Sounds of a heavy body stayed silent. His eye sight came and went blurry it became.

Purity of utter darkness had consumed his entity. His inner soul couldn't withstand this nightmare. Wishing and dreaming continued.

Nothing helped in creating a happy moment. His battered body felt horrible. Torn clothing dripped with stains of red luscious blood.

Sounds of battle went on outside. Sounds of gunfire and bullets penetrated the silence. His attention was gained.

His mind awoke from its sudden slumber. Looking forward he noticed the steel barred door. Opening quickly.

Opening as if it had life pressing against swung instantly. Yet he couldn't move at all. He stayed still. Yet a sweet loveable voice came to his aid.

"NO! Get up! TOM! GET UP!"yelled Alice

His voice had died away from some time. His feelings went on and off. His mind slowly came on and off. His head felt battered and beaten.

He had been in deep trouble for a while now. Sounds of breaking chains dropped. His body fell hard onto the ground. He couldn't move much.

She struggled to get him to his feet.

"TOM!"yelled Alice

"Get up!"she continued

"Tom,please wake up i know they tortured you but please I need your help!"she continued

Yet he couldn't move his tiresome body. His weakened state. Yet she needed him most dearly. She wanted his strength.

The teachings of never failing. Yet he couldn't go on. Knowing he was doomed. Why, why would she still continue to risk herself for him? Someone she barely even knew? Someone who was a nobody? Why?

She believes in mind began to answer his wondering of simple questions. Yet his mind began to remember why.

Alice, a troubled woman and himself. A clone or shadow of his former self, his father.

Questions that affect his choices. His emotions began to move within him. His emotions began to yell within himself.

Emotions of strength,love,caring all began to widen up. His eye sight regained.

Soldiers entered and grabbed ahold of Tom into the ground again.

"TOM!"she yelled

As he began to move. The guards around the steel hardened room. They stared shocked but knowing what they must do. Rushing towards him.

He quickly raised both hands blocking the butt of their rifles. Standing on one knee.

He returned with a right punch into the man's chest. The 2nd guard rushed in aiming his rifle. Tom's cut and bruised face stared angered.

His gritting short cut bumpy hair was dirty. His blackened skin was cut and slashed. Yet he moved left as the gun fired.

Tom sent a right hand straight. The guard with battered clothes yelled. Falling onto his back in pain. Tom rolled across the floor.

His clothes torn. His left hand gripped the dropped rifle. Tom took aim as he got back onto one knee. Bullets flew over his head.

Alice yelled as she was slapped. Tom fired one. The empty heated shell popped. Empty shell flew up into the air as the corner of his left eye could see it.

Bit of smoke came out. The man that held her yelled in pain. His blood spread all over the hallway. Her green eyes stared in shock.

Tom's pose stayed ready as he fired again. The second bullet hit straight into the 2nd guard's neck. He yelled and dropped into the ground.

Alice looked back smiling and rushed towards Tom. Her clothes, torn and partially dirty.

"TOM!"she yelled

Tom lowered the rifle. Making a stupid look of a tired smile he dropped back onto the ground. His body was tired and so was he. She rushed to aid him.

"I'm-I'm okay" he said

"Tom you silly bastard, you're not okay" she said

"I-I know, but please don't tickle me "he said smiling

"Tom I'm getting you out of here, I-I"

"Alice, you did get me out" he said smiling

Tom touched her hair. Slight drips of tears dropped onto his face.

"Alright then "she said smiling with joy

Both stood back up. Tom's right hand was over Alice's shoulders. He was badly hurt. Yet they both walked over the bodies of the dead guards.

"When we get out, I'll show you where that-that Hamburger place is at" he said

Alice smiled. Her red hair loose around her face. Dirty with black smudges. Even her bruised face.

"I don't eat meat, Tom I'm a vegetarian" she said smiling

"Oh good then, our children will be healthy "he said with a smile

Alice gave him a slap on his right side ribs.

He slightly smiled.

Both walked towards the end of the hallway. Alice and Tom both pushed the steel door open.

Then the sight was massive city of COLOMBIA.

Alice and Tom walked out onto the Balcony.

"Alice, when we make it out of here, I'm going to do the hardest thing in my life so far"he said

"What is that Tom?"asked Alice

"That would be asking you out on a date"he said smiling towards her

Alice couldn't believe acting silly and at the same time it was adorable.

The wind moved massive Military Fort was in front of stared forward.

Alice looked at looked back at her. Silently at each other.

"I'd like that Tom"she said

"Tom, so far you've changed my life as well"she said

"Really?! How?"asked Tom surprised

"Well first-"

Massive mechanical hands gripped around Alice. Tom was pushed aside. He dropped hard onto the ground.

His left shoulder ached in pain. His small wound teared open larger. Blood rushed out quickly. Tom yelled in pain.

Alice stared back towards him. The massive mechanical Handyman jumped off the balcony and gripped onto the steel rail.

Tom rushed to stand.

"ALICE!"he yelled


	4. SIGHT OF THOUGHT

CHAPTER 4

SIGHT OF THOUGHT

Droppable ladders came down quickly. Beside Tom as he stared at Alice's capture. His breath left his body.

His anger rained within. He wanted revenge for what they have done. He couldn't allow them to hurt her.

Not her. She the only person who ever made sense. His past life was nothing compared to this. This was his truth.

He knew this. Tom closed his eyes in anger.

Remembering what she had told him.

Tom climbed the ladder and headed up.

The massive blimp hovered high above the endless beauty of sky.

Tom finished climbing but struggled getting back up.

Tom was helped by an extra hand.

An old man with a long white body size was shorter than Tom's.

His left eye had been lugged from his socket years ago.

His face had massive wrinkles that spread all around.

His eye patch was golden. His right eye was shiny light blue iris colored.

His body was the height of 5'9 clothes were of a worker style like Tom's.

"Come on sonny"said the old geezer/Marcus

"Thanks, Pop"said Tom

"I'll be damned your battered farther than old Bessie here" said the old geezer/Marcus

Tom smiled. He stared at him. Tom walked fumbling into the a wooden chair behind the old geezer.

Tom looked forward. The old geezer pulled out a smoking pipe from his back pocket.

Old Geezer stood looking back at Tom's wounded body.

Tom sat in front of the control door was closed.

"Medic!" yelled The Old Geezer/Marcus

A rushing medic ran out of the control room. Marcus stared out seeing the fort.

Tom said nothing to the medic.

The Medic checked Tom's wounds.

Then while wrapping Tom's wounds.

The Medic handed Tom the bottle of whiskey.

Tom grabbed ahold of it and took a deep breath.

Old Geezer/Marcus blew out his black smoking pipe.

Marcus walked out front of the massively heavy armed war blimp.

"Pop, I know everything now and I'm grateful"said Tom

Marcus turned looking back towards Tom.

Tom now knew the full truth.

"I thank you my boy, it's-its"

"I know pop, I'm not going to tell you anything bad I'm saying thanks for what you've done"said Tom

"Your a great father"said Tom

"Thank you my boy, even now knowing all this"said Marcus

The medic got up and went back inside. The control room was large as 3 commanding officers worked hard checking the readings.

Checking the meters and weapons. One steered the massive war blimp.

The Old geezer stared as well. Tom stood up and noticed a weapon crate by the edge were the ladder was located at.

"Tom, my boy this is out of our hands now" said The old geezer/Marcus

Tom grabbed ahold of a couple of weapons. 2 dual Paddy Whacker Hand cannons.

1 Triple R machine walked beside the old Geezer/Marcus.

Tom looked over the horizon and the white clouds.

In his mind he thought of what Alice would say to him,then he smiled.

Tom placed the machine gun onto his back.

Tom pulled out the nickel in his right pocket.

He stared at its wording. Closely thinking and reading.

Finally thinking what he is and what he must do. Why he was given a second chance.

Was he really a clone? In his mind he didn't care had found something new now.

That new single thing. That "simple" thing he must protect. From those who mean harm.

"Pop you and Alice have done so much for me"said Tom

"Wait?! What are you doing kid?"asked The Old Geezer

"You took me in knowing what I was, and became my adopted father no matter what my color skin was"said Tom

The Old Geezer looked down at his feet. Placing his right hand onto Tom's left bandaged shoulder.

"Your my son, and I never believed you to be anything less than that" said The Old Geezer

"Thanks Pop, for all you have done but now it's my turn" said Tom

Tom tossed him the coin. The Old Geezer caught it in one hand. His eye shocked seeing his adopted son. Seeing Tom's choice.

The Old Geezer grabbed ahold of the coin. He read the words written.

"FEAR NOT"

"YOUR CHOICES MAKE A GREAT IMPACT"

"WHETHER YOU TAKE THE CHANCE OR NOT"

"I BELIEVE IN YOU MY SON"

Tom ran forward and jumped. His first foot over the steel pushed himself over.

Tom spread his arms open as if he was going in for a dive.

As he did The Old Geezer yelled behind him.

"FIRE EVERYTHING AT THE FORT!"he yelled

Tom dropped in free fall for 20 seconds.

His mind knew what he was concentrated hard.

Tom dropped heavily onto the sky hook railing.

His right arm had his sky hook.

His left hand grabbed ahold of his machine gun.

His trigger finger slammed hard onto the trigger.

The machine gun fired at the many enemies waiting for him on his left and right.

Tom yelled out as bullets flew past his shirt and his body.

Tom noticed ahead a running handy continued looking back.

His machine gun was aimed at his enemies behind him.

One by one they were hit. Tom continued.

Tom didn't believe in doing nothing.

The handyman that held onto Alice looked back.

Long railing system line moved Tom forward.

Circling around the grass was filled with red stains.

Soldiers died back and forth.

Alice couldn't believe what Tom was doing.

Tom's actions fighting them.

The fort was getting evaded and ruined.

This was something she never expected.

She stared gripping.

She gripped tightly around the handyman's mechanical knuckles.

She stared at Tom's utter determination.A determination trying to get to her.

She stared hope began to rise within herself.

Amazed a little.

A single man with little knowledge of combat.

She believed she didn't think was even possible.

Tom a normal everyday worker. Fighting against Military trained soldiers and Security Guards.

"COME ON! YOU SONS OF BITCHES!"yelled Tom

"TOM!"she yelled

Massive chunks of gunfire came from high above. Tom looked up seeing the war blimp.

Seeing the Old Geezer firing his long range sniper rifle. Covering Tom. He smiled knowing his adopted father had his back.

Tom turned back forward as he felt the sudden rush of wind pressing against him. His adrenaline pumped.

He didn't care as he needed to get to Alice. Tom's right hand felt heated as his sky-hook pushed onward.

Pulling him faster. Below his feet was nothing but clouds. He stared at them and smiled then looked forward. He wasn't afraid anymore.

Tom's path ended as he jumped from his sky hook line. His sky-hook spinned he yelled and slapped with its spinning circular blade.

His blade jammed into the face of one of his opponents below on a docking bay. Tom ran forward firing his Machine gun.

His right hand placed his sky hook onto his belt. Tom's face was angered with rage.

Tom ducked an incoming punch and returned with a right hook punch into the man's stomach. The man yelled.

Tom rolled out of the way of an incoming grenade. It exploded behind him.

Making back up to one knee he aimed and fired the last remaining bullets of his machine gun.

Soldiers of 3 died as they fell to Tom's machine gun.

Tom stood up tossing his empty machine gun into the ground. A handyman dropped from the roof onto the docking behind Tom.

Tom unsheathed both dual hand cannons from his holsters under his arms.

The Handyman behind him raised up its large mechanical hands.

Tom turned around as he avoided the incoming slamming from its two heavy hands.

Tom fired into its human exposed head.

The handyman that held onto Alice turned and left.

She struggled within it's and kicked.

Bullet after bullet Tom backed more and more.

The Handyman yell and fell face first into the ground. Splinters of shattered chunks of wood spread.

Large chunks of smoke bursted from behind.

Bodies of soldiers and guards lied all around the battlefield.

Sounds of explosions came from the distance Tom could hear the war blimp.

Bombs went off. The Fort was heavily guarded. But he needed to save Alice, like she did for him.

Tom reloaded his dual hand cannons.

"I'm coming Alice"he said


	5. EVERYTHING

CHAPTER 5

EVERYTHING

Through chunks of blackened smoke. Through the chunks of falling debri. Walked a man named Tom. His struggle.

His strength moved within him. His eyes staring strong into the very direction. The very him was a torn apart Fort.

Fired upon by his father's men. Stormed at the docking at a distance he could hear them heavy boots slamming hard onto the docks.

Tom walked body wounds slightly bleeding. His battered face with a slight smile.

Tom had picked up a dropped he lifted placed it on to his right shoulder.

His mind was at ease knowledge, his believes were knew he could become what his father was.

A strong idealistic man.A man with strength for the holes were scattered like walls had many cracks.

All around the inside of the had entered inside slowly approaching the end.

The end of his journey. Or the beginning? Yet Tom didn't care he wanted to see was Alice safe from harm.

Tom owed her the course of the 3 days Tom had the much time needed to make sense of things.

Make the sense of the questions and stopped at the center of the fort.

The walls and ceiling above him were torn and bits of rubble didn't mind.

"Thomas Nancy, how much you've grown"said Madam Larch

"Just like your father, denying what's mine"she said

Tom looked up towards the eyes could see hurt. The old aged woman stood beside was old as body was strangely knew the reason why she was.

"Madam, you have caused me and my family so much pain"he said

"I just want Alice back, nothing more "he said

"I know now, I know why you want me Madam"he said

She wore clothing of a nicely dressed right shoulder had a tied necktie wore a long sleeve around her neck had old face had slight cuts from ages ago.

"Tom"she said

"You're another clone of what my father tried to perfect, and you want my life to finish so you can become young again "he said

"Tom you and I are the same, as I was young you were born as time passed I aged and you grew"she said

"I'm near death, and your youth is my salvation"she said

Alice looked away with tears rolling down her knew the truth of what his condition couldn't bare to hear it had to be spoken.

"I know what I am"said Tom

"Alice will live if you come back with me to the observatory and end this Tom"she said

"You cannot have my life"he said

Tom stared at her. She stared back in rage. Alice looked back at Tom with sadness.

Around Tom was the center of the fort. Torn apart by constant firing. Torn by this simple battle between 2 flags on poles flapped. Tom closed his eyes and sighed taking in a deep breath.

"Get him"said Madam Larch

The handyman looked up aiming his shotgun handyman dropped hard onto the had no other options.

Firing straight.

The handyman tried to block the paths of the moved and fought within the moment.

Alice grabbed ahold of the rifle and made it fire into Madam Larch's left yelled in dropped back into the ground.

Alice jumped off the soldier behind her rushed to Madam Larch's aid.

Alice dropped straight forward. Tom ran and slid onto his knees catching Alice instantly.

"I got you baby"he said smiling

Alice looked at him with a smirk.

The handyman yelled in anger charging.

Tom stood up and took aim again.

A straight shot into its fired with one arm extended out.

Tom tossed his empty shotgun.

He felt the weight off his shoulders.

Madam rushed to her feet and grabbed ahold of a Triple R machine gun aiming straight at Tom.

Alice turned around.

A bullet from the distance pierced through Madam's head.

Alice breathed looked back at her and Madam Larch's body.

Both began to walk away beside each other.

Tom looked up through the ruined ceiling.

Tom's adopted father Marcus/Old Geezer reloading his sniper rifle.

"Well done my son"said Marcus

Tom looked to his right towards stayed silent for a second.

"You're alright Alice? "he asked

"I should be asking you that Tom"she said smiling

"Im better, I'm fantastic really "he said smiling towards her

"How did you know about Madam Larch's contidion?"asked Alice

"I have my father's memories, and part from that I am my father" said Tom

"Really?!"she said sarcastically

"Nope, I had a bad nightmare during those 3 days" said Tom scratching his head

Alice looked left smiling.

"Your stupid Tom"she said

"Alice thanks for what you have done"said Tom

"Tom, like I was trying to save before you saved me too now"she said

"I thank you for this, and I will take you up on your offer"she said

Tom smiled.

"Are you really a vegetarian?" he asked

"Your serious?"she said staring at him

Tom and her stared. She laughed. Tom continued to stared stupidly.

Alice and Tom came closer and headed out of the struck them head war blimp came down onto the grass.

"Come you guys"said Marcus smiling

"Tom you ready to leave this mess behind us? "she asked

Tom looked down at his feet again. Then pulled out his father's coin.

"Yeah, yeah I am" he said

Tom stopped walking and looked back noticing at the far distance. He stared at the observatory. A large tower like figure with a statue of a woman.

Tom walked on after Alice and got into the War blimp. Heading off within Colombia.

From Author: **_LEGENDARY ICON_**

"Thanks for reading, hope you guys liked this"

"I might make a few more after, I don't know though"

**_ BIOSHOCK: UNBROKEN SKIES_**


End file.
